


Deadpan (or, Deadpool Writes A Diary About Cooking Class) by reena_jenkins [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Deadpool is a terrible chef, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unadulterated crack. Of Awesomeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadpan (or, Deadpool Writes A Diary About Cooking Class) by reena_jenkins [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DEADPAN (Or, Deadpool Writes A Diary About Cooking Class)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459914) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



> For fire_juggler, because I have ALL THE LOVE for her, and because it's totally her fault that I podfic anything, and for reena_jenkins, in gratitude for the many hours of listening her podfics have given me.

Cover Art created by uniquepov.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:06:03 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?5a8owt8c7paoe9a) | **Size:** 11.09MB MB

  
---|---


End file.
